Quest for Bloom
by adalia8733
Summary: When something unexpected happens to Bloom, will sky and the gang be able to rescue her? A little bit of FloraXHelia. Some fluff
1. Engagement excitement

**This is my first fanfic Eveer! hope you like it.**

"How does this dress look?"asked bloom

"you look gorgeous, now come on Bloom this must be the 12th dress you tried on."Sighed Sky

"I know, Im sorry, I just want tonight to be perfect. I can't wait to tell the guys and girls our big news ." Said Bloom

Sky wrapped his arm around Bloom's waist gave a chaste kiss and said "neither can I."

**Blooms POV**

Tonight is going to be the night that Sky and I are going to tell our friends about our engagement! Im on cloud nine right now. I get butterflies everytime I think about the night he proposed to me.

_Flash back_

_"Sky where are you taking me?"I asked_

_"If I told it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it." Sky chuckled._

_Sky grabbed my hand and hastened our pace until we reached the was a blanket and candles spreaded out that created a romantic ambiance._

_"Sky, what's all of this?" I asked._

_"what, I can't do something nice for my favorite girl?" Sky playfully questioned._

_"Of course you can. This was just unexpected ,thats all." answered Bloom_

_"You have been working relentlessly to stop Tritanus and I thought that something like this might help ,you know,take your mind off of things." Sky stated_

_"Your so sweet Sky, How did I get lucky enough to have such an amazing boyfriend as you?" Bloom lovingly said._

_Sky pulled me closer to him and stroked my cheek gently. He leaned in and passionately kissed me. _

_"I think the real question is how did i manage to get the most spectacular girlfriend ever. well ,maybe not girfriend anymore."said Sky_

_"Huh?"I said puzzled._

_Sky then reached for my hand and knelt before me._

_"Bloom You are the most caring benign person i have ever met, You have always helped me through all of lifes difficulties and your presence in my life has truly changed me for the better. You are everything to me and I love you with all of myuheart. I guess what im trying to say is Bloom,Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes-s of course I will Sky!"I answered with all the excitement one could possibly muster._

_I embraced sky and he spun me around until Our faces were mere inches away._

_"I love you." murmered sky _

_"forever and always." I added _

_and with this we kissed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Bloom's POV**

"You ready to go to dinner?" asked Sky.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

_ **adalia8733**

**Hope you liked this chapter. please leave a review and let me know what you thought.:) **

**P.S ( please don't be too harsh with the criticism this is my first time writing fanfiction)**


	2. An exciting dinner party

**Bloom's POV**

"Hey guys It's so good to see you again!" I said while quickly embracing everyone.

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Musa was sitting next to Riven with her wedding band on full display as she used her hands to talk. A very pregnant Flora was sitting next to her husband Helia ,lying her head on his shoulder.

Timmy and his girlfriend Techna were IMing each other even though they were sitting right next to each other. I guess Techna was right when she said it's easier to type than actually talk to him. I guess some things just don't change.

Layla Is sitting next to Nabu staring at pictures of her newborn son, Ardion. Im sure she misses him greatly, considering this is the first night she hasn't spent with him since he was born.

As for the Queen and King of Solaria, Stella and Brandon, they aren't here yet. I guess thats stella for you, "fashionably late" as always.

**No Ones POV**

"We're here!" Stella shouted as she pulled open the doors and dragged Brandon along.

"sorry we're late I just couldn't decide whether to go with the beige or the red clutch. Anyway were here now. So let's eat!" said Stella

Stella went to go sit down but realized she forgot something.

"Snookems, i forgot my clutch in the ship. Cann you pleassse go get it for me." stella pleaded

"Stella, come on, your really going to make me go get it?" Brandon whined

"Pleasssse!" Stella begged

"Okay, I will do as you ask my queen" Brandon finally caved in and said.

"(*whip*) " Riven sounded

Musa lightly hit Riven for his gesture

"ha ha very funny, Riven" Brandon sarcastically said as he exited the room.

**Skys POV**

"You're all probably wondering why I asked you all to come to dinner this evening. Well Bloom and I have some exciting news . We're engaged to be wed this spring and we want you all to be in our wedding party!"Said Sky.

A roar of claps laughs, and gestures of congratulations filtered throughout the dining hall.

Brandon walked in just as all of this chaos it seemed was happening

"what i miss?" Brandon asked

"Your best friend is getting married!" Stella mused

"Thats amazing. the best of luck to the both of you guys. "said brandon

As we bro hugged he muttered " you're going to need all the luck you can get."

" Snookems, what was that last thing you said." Stella asked cluelessly

" oh-h, nothing just told-d him that married life is the best." brandon stuttered

stella ran up to him and embraced him

"aww thats so sweet"said stella

Everyone laughed in unison.

**Flora's POV**

"Heila dear, I don't feel well I think I need some fresh air. I'm going to go out to the gardens." I said

"Would you like me come with you?" Asked Heila lovingly

"No thank you, I think I will be okay by myself"I said

"alright, but be careful my sweet, i would be lost without out you." Helia responded

wow i have the best husband ever, he can be a little melodramic at times, but he means well.

I giggled and walked out into the gardens. In Eraklyon the flowers were at full bloom during the winter and the snow trim on the trees glistened from the moonlight. It truly was a sight to behold. I walked pretty far all the way to Bloom and Sky's special fountain.

As I was about to sit on a bench and further admire it's beauty I was struck with an unpleasant feeling. I looked down to see a puddle below me. Oh no my water just broke and im having the baby NOW!.

**Heila's POV**

"Flora has been gone for a while now, I think I am going to check on her." I said as I excused myself from the table.

what could be taking Flora so long? This isn't like her to just be rude and walk away from her friends. As I walked ouside the brisk winter air encompassed me and i heard a faint shriek of pain in the distance.

I ran as fast as could towards the cry of pain. My god it's probably flora! She might be having the baby!

I sprinted to the end of the garden over to Bloom and Sky's fountain and found my sweet Flora doubled over in agony.

"Flora, Oh My Magix,... theres so much blood." I said trying not to faint.

"Oh Helia please help me, I need a Medic NOW!" Flora cried

"Yes, of course, I will get you help ASAP!"I stated

I picked up Flora gently and strided back to the castle. It was unbearable to hear the screams of pain come from someone has innocent as my sweet Flora. Once i got inside i brought flora to the dining room and sky called the royal doctors.

They came in quickly and carried her away on a stretcher.

"Helia please stay with me."she pleaded

"of course my love " i answered and we left the room.


	3. Uninvited guests

*In the castles infirmary*

**Blooms POV**

"I hope she's okay."I said.

"she will be fine, the doctors at my palace are some of the best in all of Eraklyon."Sky said comforting me.

"Yeah she's tough like me, she will be okay." Added Riven

"Riven!" Musa teased and gave him a playful slap.

Just then Heila walked out of the infirmary with an uncharacteristic, huge smile plastered proudly across his face.

"It's a Boy!" Helia announced

Everyone hugged and rejoiced

"Can we come see the little guy?"Asked Layla

"Sure come right in." Answered Helia

We walked into Flora's room and saw a glowing Flora. She was holding a blue bundle securely in her arms.

"Flora may I?" I asked

She handed me the baby and I was in awe. He had soft emerald green eyes like his mother. along with his cute turned up nose, his head had some tufts of midnight blue hair on it.

He was absolutely perfect. Looking at him makes me think about a child In my future with Sky.

Sky came behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and gazed at the baby over my shoulders. I think he was thinking the same as me.

**No Ones POV**

"So what did you two decide to name him?" asked Techna

"Well we were thinking of naming him Hadley Fiore, meaning meadow of flowers." replied Helia.

"Thats perfect." Everyone agreed.

"Helia, Can you get the camera I want to take a picture of Hadley,Bloom, and Sky?"Asked Flora.

"Of course I will be right back."Said Helia while placing a delicate kiss on flora's forehead.

Heila exited the room and we all started to talk amongst ourselves until we heard a crash.

We heard the guards screaming outside and before we had time to react the door flung open.

"Did you miss us?"

***CLIFF Hanger* Read the next chapter to find out who broke into the castle.**


	4. We won't give up that easy

**No Ones POV**

"Valtor, Darkar? I thought we destroyed you two" said a shocked bloom

"well you thought wrong, we're back and stronger than ever. Now the only thing we want is revenge." said Valtor evily

"let's start by taking bloom and her good friend, Flora. muhahahaha."said darkar

"never gonna happen, we beat you once we WILL do it again." shouted bloom.

Bloom handed Hadley to a nurse and all of the winx girls(excluding Flora) morphed into their fairy forms. The guys didn't have their specialists uniforms , but they did have their swords. Everyone was prepared for a fight.

"ok guys lets get them." sky shouted.

Everyone charged at valtor and Darkar,but it did no good .They were too strong, every attack was easily deflected.

"Now that were done playing games lets get down to business."proclaimed Darkar

Sky protectively threw him self on Bloom to save her from Valtors fire ball attack.

"Sky, are you alright?" Bloom cried while checking him for signs of distress.

Then Valtor came up from behind bloom and sprinkled a sleeping potion on her rendering her unconcious. While all this comotion was going on darkar snuck up

behind flora , put the sleeping potion on her, and took her.

**Helia's POV**

As I walking back to the infirmary with the camera ,I heard some loud banging. At first I thought it was one of the guys being rambunctious *cough*

*cough*Riven*cough* , but then I heard an unfamilar voice ,one I had thought was long forgotten. My mind went a million miles per second thinking of what was

going on In that room. Although my mind was I only had one main thing running through my head. Make sure Flora and Hadley are safe.

I ran to the door and opened it with massive force. Then I saw it, my heart sank and I was surged with anger. Darkar was carrying an unconcious Flora, while Valtor had Bloom.

I was not having it, As soon as I saw this scene I sprinted full force ahead with sky's sword in my hand, aiming directly for Darkar. I know what your thinking ,"I

thought You were a pacifist?" That is still true, but when it comes to My flower, Flora ,I will break any rule, or belief as long as it means she stays safe. I was almost

close enough but, an invisible force field stopped me and I rebounced off it into the wall.

"Aww, isn't that cute he's trying to save his wife, too bad this will be the last time he see's her or her friend. Said Darkar.

"well I guess we will be going now." Valtor said with a smirk

"No Flora/Bloom!"Sky and helia said in unison.

"Yes this was fun, we should do this again some other time." said Darkar Sarcastically.

Valtor and Darkar were suddenly surrounded by a cloud of darkness and then and when it faded Bloom,Flora, Darkar and Valtor had vanished.

**Sky's POV**

The cloud of smoke knocked everyone out and I just woke up. ughh Why am I so dizzy? What happened, Wait, Where's Bloom?

"Bloom!"I shrieked frantically .

"they're gone."helia sobbed

"don't worry guys we will find them." musa said while squeezing our hands comfortingly.

"Wait! where is Hadley?" said Helia with a worried expression

"Don't worry about him he is safe. Before this fight erupted Bloom handed him to a nurse and she took him some where safe." Said Techna

"Well, that's some good news at least."Said Helia momentarily at peace.

"We have to start looking now, or who knows what evil things Valtor and Darkar will do to them." I said trying as hard as I could to get the image out of my mind.

"yeah we wont rest until we find them. well maybe we'll rest a little,just for a small shopping break." said Stella.

"Stella!" Everyone shouted

"what, I was I just kidding."defended stella

"Yeah sure you were." muttered Riven

"You know wha_"Stella started

"Guys let's get serious My precious Flora and Sky's Fiance are missing. We have to stop messing around and Find Them!" Heila Shouted

I have never heard him yell like that before,but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

"he's right, we need create a plan." I added

"Okay, well I did some calculating and found out the most common places Darkar and Valtor go to. We should break into groups and search these places." said Timmy as he pulled out one of his gadgets and created a hologram map of where to go.

"Layla ,Nabu, Techna and I will go to Darkar's lair , Brandon, Musa and Riven will go to cloud tower. Helia and Sky you two will go to Valtor's lair underneath the lake bed." Said Timmy.

"Ok lets move out!"I said and we all parted ways

I really hope that Bloom is okay I don't know what I would do If anything bad happened to her.

**Did you expect the uninvited guests to be Valtor and Darkar? I hope you liked this chapter I will post the next one up soon. *Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review and let me know what you think*_adalia8733**


	5. Where are they?

**Bloom's POV**

Woah, where am I, What happened, Why am I tied up?

"Oh Bloom I see your awake. What do you think of my new home? " asked Valtor

"Let me go!" I screamed while trying to use my powers to escape.

"Not so fast my little fairy, those chains are magic proof." Said Darkar

"Where's Flora?"I said with urgency.

"Not to worry Bloom your little fairy friend will fine, as long as you do what I say."Replied Darkar.

"Never!" I shouted with fury

"suit yourself."said darkar.

Valtor took out his crystal ball and showed me Flora attached to an electricutician device.

"No, stop don't hurt her!"I cried

"We won't hurt her as long as you comply with us." Answered Valtor

"Fine, What do you want me to do?"I said with the feeling of defeat.

"Marry me?"said Valtor.

"what! absolutely not, I love Sky."replied Bloom

"You said you wanted to free Flora, Didn't you?Said Valtor

"Why do you want to marry me anyway?" Bloom asked angrily

"If you married me we could be the most powerful couple in the magic dimension. Together we could take over all the realms."said Valtor

"That will never happen!"shrieked Bloom

"Well then I guess I will just have to hurt your friend flora."Valtor said while taking out the remote to flora's electrucion device.

"Stop! I'll do it." Said Bloom depressingly.

"Im glad you see it my way." Answered Valtor as he sauntred out of the cave.

**Helia's POV**

*under water looking around caves*

"Sky I think I see something, Come over here!"I yelped

"what, Is It?" Asked Sky

There was a light shining from inside of a cave and Sky and I were going to find out what it was. We walked into the cave and found Flora.

"Flora!" I screamed

"Helia, help!" Flora screamed back.

I ran over to her and saw that she had anti-magic cuffs on with wires attached to her whole body. I knelt down and kissed her hand.

"Are you alright? please tell me you are."I asked Flora frantically

"Yes, Im okay. Is Hadley alright!" Flora asked

"He is fine,before you were taken a nurse took him some where safe." I replied while stroking her cheek to calm her.

"Flora,do you know where Bloom is?"Asked Sky.

"sorry i don't. I was unconcious up until about 15 minutes ago."Said Flora

"Oh, Okay." Said a disapointed Sky.

"Flora, how do we get you out of these wires?"I asked

"Im sorry but I really don't know. Do you know anyone who would?Said Flora

"Umm , why don't I call Techna she'll know what to do." Said Sky

He got out his phone and dialed Techna. When she answered her hologram popped up with Timmy next to her.

"What's up guys?" she asked

We showed her Flora so she knew the situation we were in.

"Well we don't exactly know how to get her out." Said Sky

Timmy and Techna pulled out some gadgets and started murming technological things to each other.

"Oh I know just the thing, Sky, your sword has magical properties that will allow you to cut the wire without getting electricuted."Said Timmy

"Thanks so much guys."I answered

"No problem. wait, where's Bloom?" They both asked

"We haven't found her yet so, keep looking." Sky replied

"okay, will do, bye guys."said Timmy.

As soon as we got off the phone I had Sky cut the wires. Immediately I embraced Flora and gave her a kiss. Even though she had only been missing for a couple hours I missed her so much. Not knowing where she was, was one of the worst feelings ever.

Just as Sky, Flora and I were about too leave we heard footsteps behind us.

"Oh, what do we have here, Darkar." Said Valtor

"It looks like we have more guests." Replied Darkar.

Then a gate came down behind us and we were trapped in the cave.

"Let us out!" Sky Screamed

"If we let you go, you won't get to see the ceremony." Said Valtor

"Ceremony?"Sky questioned

"Oh, Bloom didn't tell you ,were getting married." Said Valtor

"What!" We all screeched

**Sky's POV**

Did I hear Valtor correctly? Bloom can't be getting married to him ,she would never agree to it. What's going on?

"Why would she agree to marry you?"I asked furiously

"Well maybe it's because I'm better looking, more charming, theres lots of reasons."Replied Valtor sarcastically

"Oh save it, Tell me the real reason Bloom agreed to marry you." I almost screamed

"Well if you must know, I told her that if she did what I wanted, I wouldn't harm Flora." Said Valtor.

"But, We have Flora now and she is safe , So the deal is OFF!" I yelled

"Sorry blondie , but she already agreed. oh look heres the bride now." Said Darkar

Bloom walked into the room looking gorgeous as always. She had on a long flowy white gown and anti-magic cuffs. She looked very unhappy and she had tears streaming down her face. If only I could get out of this cage and escape with her. Then I wouldn't have to see her flawless face frowning and her glistening eyes tearing.

"Bloom!" I called

"Sky!"She shouted and ran torwards me.

As she was running Darkar threw some Dark magic on her and she fell to the floor.

"you're not getting out of this one little fairy." Said Darkar.

They dragged her over to Valtor and a pixie that was compelled to marry them.

"Come love, we don't have all day." Said Valtor

Oh how that made my blood boil. I call Bloom my love not anyone else and especially not Valtor.

A loud "boom" caught everyones attention. a huge hole erupted from a wall on the side of the cave. Out of a the cloud of dust emerged Timmy, Techna, Layla, Nabu, Stella, Brandon, Riven and Musa.

"Help!"Helia called out

"we're on it." said Stella

The girls transformed into Beleivix and the guys got their swords ready.

"First things, first , lets free Bloom." commanded Brandon

The girls flew over to bloom and freed her from her cuffs. Bloom Flew over to the cage I was in and used her powers to open it. Helia ran over to the exit without being noticed. He swam as fast as he could to get Flora to the surface where it's safe. The first thing I did was run into Blooms embrace. As soon as we were touching our lips pressed together in a frenzy of emotions.

"Bloom, you have no idea how happy I am to have you in my arms again!" I exclaimed

"Oh Sky, thanks for coming to rescue me." replied Bloom

"ehhemm, what are we, chopped liver?"Riven said.

Bloom loosens from my embrace and ran over to the group and gave everyone hugs.

"sorry, I meant to say thank you guys for also helping to rescue me. " Said Bloom

As we were distracted Valtor and Darkar got up out of the rubble from the hole in the wall.

"Im not letting you get away again, Bloom!" Darkar and Valtor commanded

He went to grab Bloom but I was too quick. I already had my sword out and I swung at Valtor. He fell on the floor, which gave everyone enough time to be alert again.

**Bloom's POV**

While Valtor was on the Floor I blasted him with a powerful fireball that knocked him out.

Everyone else was fighting Darkar. I joined in the fight and used a convergence spell to once and for all destroy him.

"come on guys lets go." I said and we made our way to the surface.


	6. Peace for a moment

**Bloom's POV**

Being on land felt so good. Especially after being cooped up in a dingy cave under water for several hours.

"Bloom, Im so glad you're okay!"Exclaimed Sky while pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you were going to marry Valtor. That would have been totally gross."Said stella making a face of disgust

"Yeah I know,I am soo glad that you guys came to save me when you did."I said

"Lets get back to Eracklyon and finish our dinner party." Said Sky.

" We would love to come,but we have to get back home to be with Aridon."Said Nabu

"Oh okay, I understand . I will call you later bye Layla." I said

* on a ship*

Timmy, Brandon and Riven are perating the ship while Stell and Musa and Techna are chatting . Flora is asleep on Helia's lap and sky and i are cuddling silently in the corner.

"Okay, guys we're almost here." said Brandon.

I looked out the window to see the sun rising and the moon fading. Sky's palace was coming into view and we were getting closer to land.

"Alright we're here." Said Timmy

Sky escored me out of the ship and into the castle. Once we were inside Timmy, Techna,Riven,Musa Stella and Brandon went to their rooms to go get some rest. Helia carried a sleeping Flora into their room and then proceeded to the infirmary to visit Hadley.

"Are you tired Bloom?" Sky asked me.

"Yea a little, I think Im gonna go to sleep."I said

"Come on lets get you to bed." Said Sky.

We walked into Sky's room and he tucked me in bed. He then proceeded to walked towards the door.

"wait, where are you going ? I asked Sky

"Outside, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon ." Said sky

He blew me a kiss and then left the room.

**Sky's POV**

Today was pretty rough. Let's see, First we had a dinner party, next Flora had her baby, and to top it off two old enemies broke into the castle and kidnapped Bloom and Flora. I can honestly say I have had a more exhausting day,

I really just need to go outside to the gardens and clear my mind,

I forgot how beautiful everything was. I don't think I have ever truly taken the time to really appreciate the garden's beauty.

I walked deeper into the garden to mine and Bloom's fountain. I sat on the bench directly across from it and dropped my head into my hands.

"Aww, Is King Blondie tired?" said a voice

I picked my head up to see who it was. ...It's the trix. What could they want?

"Trix?" I shouted

Before they could answer I pulled out my sword and charged at the witches. I thought I had them, but they are too fast.

"We were hoping you would just surrender, but I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Looming darkness!"Darcy yelled

I was struck and my eyes went blind. As I was in a weak state they circled around me and chanted a spell. After they were finished they said

"You are now under our control. When we say the word "object," you must kill the person whom you are in the closest proximity to."

After they said this everything went blurry and I passed out. I couldn't remembering a thing when I woke up.

"-

3 months later

"wake up Bloom it's your wedding day!" the girls screamed while jumping all over my bed.

"I know guys Im soo excited, nothing is going to ruin my day!"Bloom said with emphasis on the word "nothing"

"Every thing is going to be perfect. Stop worrying, Bloom."squeaked Stella

"I really hope your right."Said Bloom

"When have I ever been wrong?" Stella said sarcastically

The girls giggled and pulled Bloom into the bathroom to prep her for the exciting day ahead.


	7. The Wedding

**Brandon's POV**

Where is sky? His wedding is in three hours and he is no where to be found. Ughh I guess I am going to have to go look for him.

"I'm going to look for Sky, whatever you do don't let Bloom know he's missing or she will freak." I said to the guys.

They waved and I walked out of the room. Now where do I look first? He's not in his room and I doubt he is with the girls. Maybe he went outside.

I walked to the front of the palace and asked the guards if they had seen him and no one had. Since he wasn't in the front I went to the gardens in the back.

I strolled around until I found him passed out on the bench across from a fountain. I ran over to him and shook him.

"Dude, wake up you are getting married in 3 hours!" I screamed in his ear.

"Wh-aat!" Sky stuttered still in shock from the rude awakening.

"Come on get up we have to go get ready."I said

"ok, let's go." Sky said

*In the guys room*

"Okay I think were almost ready." Sky stated

"Riven, we are all dressed,hurry up!" I shouted at the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a sec" said riven

*1o minutes later*

"Riven come on be have to go!" The guys yelled.

Riven opened the door and received glares from all of us.

"What's your problem?" He asked us

We didn't answer we just turned around and proceeded to head out the was walking next to me and he seemed kind of jittery, not like his usual self.

"Are you okay?"I asked him

"Me, yea-h I'm fine." Sky professed

"Really cause you seem really nervous."I replied

"Well Iam a little, Im mean it's not everyday you get married." Sky said

"Don't worry man, I was a groom once too. But, as soon as I saw Stella walk down that aisle all my anxiety and nervousness went away ." I said trying reassure him.

"really, I hope the same thing happens when I see Bloom today."Answered sky

"Trust me, it will. " I said while giving him a pat on the back.

**Bloom's POV**

"Okay girls are you ready to see how I look." I said getting them all excited

"Yes, come on Bloom we really want to see." Said the girls

I emerged out of the bathroom with a my hair in cascading ringlet curls and a tiara and veil. My dress was a large a-line ball gown with a corset and an embroided top.

"Wow!"The girls squealed.

"Bloom you look incredible" said Flora

"Yeah, when you walk outside everyones jaws will drop, especially Sky's." said Musa

"Thanks guys, that's so nice of you to say."I said to the girls

"Come on Bloom It's time to go." Techna told me after she looked at the time on her phone.

"Ok girls, I think Im ready." I said and we went to go walk out of the room.

"Wait Bloom, Sky asked me to give you this." Stella said while handing me an envelope

Stella was my maid of honor and Brandon was Sky's. Before the ceremony started I had Stella give Brandon a letter I wrote to Sky and Brandon gave me a letter Sky wrote to me.

I took the envelope and put it in my side table to read later.

"Come on Bloom, You're gonna be late!" Shrieked Layla.

"Ok coming !" I yelled back.

**Sky's POV**

I walked outside and made my way to the alter. There was soo many people, I think just about everyone in Eraklyon was here.

Everyone was chatting until I heard the organs start and the guests stood up. By this time I was sweating bullets and filled with anticipation, then I saw her.

She has never looked more gorgeous. I could'nt keep my eyes off of her. she just looked, perfect. There was no other way to describe her. Looking at her made me realise how lucky I am to be marrying the most beautiful girl, kind hearted talented girl in all the realms.

Before I knew it she made her way up to the alter and we joined hands.

The priest gave his speech and the ordinary vows were said.

"Now does anyone oppose this union?" asked the priest. Everyone looked around and no one got up or said anything.

"Okay you may now Kis_" The priest started saying when three witches appeared

Bloom and I were inches away from each other when the trix said"We Object."


	8. What's going on?

**Bloom's POV**

Trix? what are they doing here?

Before I had time to go into sirenix form,sky grabbed my neck and tightened his grip making it hard for me to breathe.

"Skk-y what ar-e you doing?" i asked.

Something wasn't right here. Sky would never do this to me. He must be under some kind of evil spell. The only ones who could of done this is... the Trix.

Brandon pulled Sky off of me and Sky started attacking Brandon.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Brandon asked while wrestling with Sky.

"Bloom!" Sky said menacingly in a voice that was not his own.

As this was going on I got my winx girls assembled.

"Winx, Sirenix!" I shouted

After we transformed, I took lead as we flew into the castle and searched for them.

"I'll check the west wing with Musa and Layla, If you and Flora take the East." Suggested Stella

"Okay, let's move out!" I commanded.

Flora and I put our speedix wings on and glidded through the corridors of the palace.

"Hey I think I hear something." inquired Flora

We turned a corner and found_ them_ in the library. They were in the middle of stealing Eracklyon's spell books.

"Stop right there!" I yelled

"oh look, it's Bloom and her little fairy friend. Sorry we were late to the wedding, we seemed to have misplaced our invitation." Cackled Icy.

"What did you do to Sky?" I demanded

"I don't know what your talking about." Stormy answered trying to sound innocent.

"maybe this will jog your memory. Fire Blast!" I shouted .

The Trix flew into the book shelves.

"You shouldn't of done that. Now you will pay!" Icy screeched.

A burst of her ice flew from her hands aimed for flora and I.

"Ahhh!" I didn't have enough time to react and her attack sent me spiraling into the cold,hard ground.

**Flora's** POV

"Bloom!" I cried looking at her unconcious body on the ground

" you're next."Said Darcy

Oh no what do I do. Darcy shot one of her attacks at me and I dodged it. phehh that was close . How am I going to fight them all On my own, they're to powerful.

Just as I thought my luck was about to run dry I heard a voice.

"Your going down. Solar Fury!" Stella Shouted.

"thank goodness you guys are here." I said

"Come on Flo let's get these witches."Musa said to me and Techna.

"Techna, please heal Bloom?"I asked

Techna flew to bloom and used her healing powers. Bloom got up and immediately went back to helping us fight.

We continued to battle with the trix until I heard yet another voice.

"Quick, grab Sky before he finds Bloom!" Helia demanded

The library doors opened and Sky burst through with the guys not far behind.

"Must destroy Bloom." Said Sky

"sky!" Bloom yelled

As Bloom was distracted she was hit yet again but this time it was much more powerful.

**Sky's POV**

I suddenly felt a change in me when I saw Bloom on the ground.

"Bloom!"I cried running over to her her aid

Before I could reach her pairs of of specialist hand held me back and pinned me down.

"Guys what are you doing? I have to get to Bloom she is hurt." I shouted

The guys then looked at each other and decided to let me go.

"Well this has been fun, but I think it's time to go sisters" announced Icy.

The Trix sped out of the palace and I ran to bloom.

I put my hand under her waist and put her head on my knee.

"Girls please help?" I pleaded

The girls flew down and worked their healing powers. Blooms eyes started flutter open.

"what's going on?"She asked.

"Bloom! Im So glad your alright." I exclaimed as I held in a tight embrace

**Bloom's** POV

I guess Sky is back to normal.

"Sky, Is it really you?" I asked not entirely sure if my brain was playing tricks on me or not.

"Of course it's me. Im sorry that the Trix ruined our wedding." Sky said to me as he stroked my cheek.

"It's fine I'm just happy your back to normal." I said and gave him another tight squeezee.

"If you like we could finish our vows. The quests have not all left yet." He told me

"Sure I'd love that."I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I transformed back and went back to the alter. This time things ran a little more smoothly.

"Sky do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the priest

"I do" Sky answered

"does anyone object this union?" asked the priest. Thankfully it was quiet this time,"I now pronounce you man and wife. you may kiss the bride."

Sky and I collided our lips together as the spectators cheered. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back down the aisle.

We took some pictures and then made our way to the balcony where we would be crowned.

"I give you your new king and queen! King Erendor Announced as he and Queen Samara placed the crowns upon the newly married couple.

The crowd roared and Bloom and sky leaned into each other for a short tender kiss."I love you" Sky whispered into Bloom's ear.

_**Fin**_

**Thanks for reading guys. I am thinking of making a sequel that takes place 5 years later. If you think I should please leave a review. Once again I really appreciate everyons reviews you guys are great. Thanks,**

**3Adalia87333**


	9. Author's note

**I've decided that I am going to create a sequel called, **_**Life's a Journey**_** Its going to be published on 1/15/13.**

**Do you think it should be focused on just bloom and sky or be equally divided amongst the rest of the winx club?**

**Would you guys not read it if i decide to kil off a character?**

**Okay thats all my questions for now. Message/review please**

*****3Adalia87333*****


End file.
